


Aphrodite's Orgy

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bestiality, Bottom!Percy, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Facials, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Foursome, Impossible Sex, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top!Luke, Underwater Sex, Urine (a little), Voyeurism, ass to ass, bottom!jason, the rest are pretty much switch, top!Bryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When immortality becomes really popular Artemis' camping grounds start becoming larger. As this draws the attention of every demigoddess more and more, Aphrodite's power starts becoming weak and if it continues love might soon fade away. The goddess has to fight this so she thinks of something that would constantly empower her. She grants the male demigods immortality with a few strings attached like almost constant horniness, inability to be monogamous, passionate feelings for each other and affinity towards kinks and lets them live in a luxurious house with a few surprises like how the food in the fridge, the water, electricity etc. seems to coming from nowhere, the huge bed that they all fit in comfortably and several secret playrooms, the perfect recipe for a perfect orgy.    </p><p>P.S. Everyone's alive.</p><p>Note: This story's sorta completed, explanation in notes of last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The goddess of love was laying in her heart shaped bed. Her once beautiful skin was pale and dry, her hair was as if she hadn't washed it in a month and her once perfect figure looked almost anorexic. Hecate was watching after her these days but even she couldn't stop this. Then Athena and Persephone walked into the room.

 

"Bad news, the two of us tried everything but nothing can convince Artemis to stop creating maiden hunters"- said the queen of the Underworld.

 

"Are you sure?"- asked Aphrodite.

 

"Well, Artemis, Persephone and I grew up together, we are as close as three sisters can be but he won't even listen to us"- said the goddess of wisdom.

 

"Then onto plan B"- said the goddess of love.

 

"There's a plan B"- asked Athena.

 

"There is. If Aphrodite can't keep up her power the normal way maybe we could create and infinite source of sexual energy that would eternally empower her."- explained the goddess of witchcraft.

 

"How do we do that?"- asked asked the daughter of Demeter.

 

"If Artemis can give girls immortality I'll give the boys."

 

"What good does that do?"- asked the spring goddess.

 

"Everything has it's price, the price for maiden hunter immortality is eternal maidenhood and for this typer it would be numberless orgies for the rest of eternity."- smirked the goddess.

 

"What makes you think the demigods would accept?"- asked Persephone.

 

"Because man would never accept being less than woman"- realized Athena.

 

"Exactly, now listen carefully. Hecate I want a spell that would make them immortal, awaken passionate feelings among them, make them almost constantly horny and bring out their kinky sides. Athena I need a luxurious house with the best equipment and facilities for every hobby in the world, a giant bedroom with a bed that would fit them all in comfortably, a giant walk-in-closet with every sexy outfit, costume and sex toy possible and the best sex dungeon in the world. Persephone you will find a way to create a huge garden that would maintain itself and a large fridge that would have food appearing in it out of nowhere."

 

 

  Aphrodite

 Hecate

 Athena

 Persephone

 Artemis

Percy

 Grover

 Nico

 Jason

 Frank

 Octavian

 Luke

 Stolls

 Chris

Will

 Dylan

 Bryce

 Ethan

 Leo

 Alabaster

 Tyson

  Charles

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is the prologue obviously. There are pics of characters that will play a part in this story. For those who also read my fic "The New Laws" (which has over 200, thanks guys) where I also put pics of the characters you can see that some I've changed which is because the more you search the net the more you come across better pictures. Anyway exams are near again so wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 Malcolm

 Mike Kahale

 Jake Mason

 Clovis

 

 

The goddess of witchcraft walked into Aphrodite's bedroom. The goddess of love and beauty was looking worse than before, she had bags under her eyes, her veins could be seen beneath her skin, she had gray locks in her hair her lips were thin and dry and she had even lost a tooth or two.

 

"Oh Gods, drink this quickly"- said Hecate giving her a muddy-brown potion.

 

"What is it?"- asked Aphrodite.

 

 

"A mixture of everything that represents you: myrtle oil, apple juice, chocolate syrup, rose oil, ocean water, shellfish,dove and swan feathers, crushed pearls and land form Cyprus."- explained the goddess of the Mist.

 

"Sounds and looks awful"- said Aphrodite.

 

"It will taste a lot better than it looks and sounds and it will temporarily cure the fading so you'll have about a week to go through will this plan at your full power."- said Hecate.

 

The fading goddess took the potion and drank it. It tasted like everything that bright and beautiful: love, passion, beauty, sex... In a few minutes Aphrodite was looking like her old self again.

 

"It worked!"- said the goddess with a smile on her face.

 

"Ok now change into your Roman form!"- ordered Hecate.

 

"Why?" "Because Artemis can not create hunters as Diana, which is why the fading is not affecting Venus as much as Aphrodite"- said Athena as she walked in.

 

Aphrodite listened and changed into Venus. Her hair color and skin tone were lighter but other than that she didn't look much different.

 

"Athena how's the house?"

 

"Built and Persephone managed to take care of everything else"

 

 

"Ok and Hecate the spell?"

 

 

"Done but with some side effects like male pregnancy, self-lubrication, male lactation and inability to stay monogamous!"

 

"What? Male pregnancy?! How is an orgy supposed to work with kids around?!"

 

"Relax, the chances of that happening is the same as a woman getting pregnant out of her fertile days"

 

"It can still happen"- yelled the goddess of love annoyed.

 

"I know which is why I have an idea how to solve it"- said Hecate.

 

"I'm listening"

"Well if this hunter thing continues you will need the orgy for the rest of eternity but not everyday, so lets make it like this the horny parts of the spell are active for four days of the week and the other three they can do whatever they like. If someone gets pregnant their godly parent will take care of their child and during those three days they can visit."

 

"Alright well than let's do this"- said Venus and changed out of her pink, silk robe into a crimson dress and black stilettos. She would have put make up and jewelry on but she didn't want to waste time given her situation and besides the definition of beauty doesn't need make up to look beautiful. She teleported to camp and Hecate followed. Most demigods were there now. Since the girls had become hunters new Rome and the camps felt empty so now every demigod was in Camp Half Blood. As the goddesses appeared everyone gather around them.

 

"Lady Venus shouldn't you be fading?"- asked Jason.

 

"Demigods I've been temporarily cured but in order to make it permanent I need your help."- said the goddess of love and Hecate waved her hand. Then the demigod felt sudden sexual urges, itches in the most inappropriate places, they were sweating, and had bones.

 

"You see my demigods, in order for me to stay alive I need you all to become and orgy. The spell Hecate casted made you immortal, with a few side effect like horniness, inability to be monogamous, passionate feelings for each other, self-lubrication, male pregnancy, male lactation and affinity towards kinks. You will feel this side effects from Monday to Thursday, from 10 to 3 AM with breaks from 1 to 2 PM and 5 to 6 PM the other three days you're free and you'll find that if you sleep for six hours it would be as if you slept for nine also you'll only eat 2 times a day and be perfectly full. And before you start saying how selfish of me this is remember that the world can't exist without love and besides I got you all a huge house with the best facilities. Of if you were wondering in case any of you get pregnant which won't happen as easily as normal pregnancy your godly parent will have no problems taking care of your children from Mondays to Thursdays."- said Venus and teleported everyone to the house. With the help of Hecate they were able to see the whole house and yard in a few seconds.

 

"As you can see you have a gazillion rooms and one giant one for the giant bed, a constant food source, all the sex toys, the best technology, the best facilities for every hobby in the world and a huge bathroom. Bye now!"- and the goddesses left.

 

"Alright guys, we're getting out of here, whose with me?"- asked Jason and everybody cheered.

 

"We can handle a few urges, am I right?"- continues the son of Jupiter and everybody cheered again.

 

<5 minutes later>

 

"Can't handle it any longer! Guys we need a new plan!"- said Jason sweating, squatting on the floor.

 

"How about we do what Aphrodite says?"- said Percy.

 

"Perce are you serious?"- asked the Roman.

 

"Jason my mom died a few months ago of cancer, I've been informed that she's reborn but after the whole experience I don't think I can lose another parent, If this is what I have to do to be able to see my dad than so be it"

 

"Maybe Percy's right I mean this place is neat!"- said Leo and the rest of the demigods quietly agreed!"

 

"Fine than I guess I'm on my own!"

 

<5 more minutes later>

 

"Gods I will die of dehydration!"- said the son of Jupiter who was seating in a puddle of his own sweat and slick that had started oozing out of his ass and through his jeans.

 

Then he thought: _Maybe I should give up! No you can do this! Fight it! But should I fight it? After all what life  do I have to return to?"_

 

The blond stood up and decided he has had enough. He then saw Nico standing in the shadows.

 

'Neeks why aren't you...you know?"

 

"Well, Grace, I don't leave my friend behind and I knew it wouldn't take much long for you crack like everyone else"- smirked the Italian.

 

"What I have not given up"- said the Roman and Nico only replied with an unimpressed glare.

 

"Alright fine, I cracked"- said Jason.

 

"Let's go then"- ordered the Ghost King

 

"Wait now that I've given up why aren't you between Percy's legs?"

 

"Because I believe it's best to do it with a friend first, now come on"-said Nico. Then he grabbed Jason and shadow traveled to the walk in closet with the largest collection of sex toys and costumes in the world. Nico then grabbed misty rose colored lace g-string with a matching bra, stockings and chastity belt, pink 3 inch heels, a leather chastity belt, cock ring and a vibrator and warming lube.

 

"Uhm, Neeks, how did you know?"- asked the blond embarrassed.

 

"I have my ways!"- smirked the son of Hades and shadow traveled them to one of the rooms in the house. Once they were out of the shadow realm Jason realized he was already wearing everything Nico picked up except the warming lube and the vibrator was already on and buzzing against his prostate. 

 

"Uhm Neeks, hurry"- said the desperate Roman.

 

"Sure get on my lap"- said the Ghost king and sat on the bed.

 

"What?"

 

"Well you've been so stubborn resisting so a spanking's in order!"

 

Jason wasn't sure what had happened next, but somehow he found himself on Nico's lap. The Italian initiated the fist painful smack to the blond's big, juicy bubble butt. Jason yelped and before he knew it the second slap, harder than the first was on his ass. Then the third and on the fourth Jason started moaning. The moans became louder with each slap so by the 20th and last smack he was whimpering. His ass was bright red and stinging so Nico decided it was enough. Jason wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed it more than he should have. Then the Ghost king undressed and positioned Jason on the bed on his stomach after rubbing his nipples with warming lube. He then removed the chastity belt and the vibrator. Jason was grateful but he still couldn't cum because of the damn cock ring. Nico pulled the string of Jason's panties to the red butt cheek and figuring the blond's own slick would be good enough lube. He started thrusting into the tightness. After a few hard thrusts he hit the special spots causing Jason to see starts and let out a wanton moan. From then on the Italian's large 8,5 inch, thick member made sure to never miss his lover's (or whatever) prostate. After a few minutes Jason realized that if this kept going this way, he would never blow his load, so he clenched his cheeks around Nico's dick making the olive skinned boy spill his seed deep inside him. Nico then pulled out and removed the cock ring from Jason's dick, although instead of stroking it he buried his face in between the Roman's ass cheeks. As his tongue entered Jason he tasted the pungent taste of the blond's slick mixed with his own seed. Jason was moaning again, he did not expect to get off so much on rimming. As Nico's tongue explored his tight ass and very frequently stimulated some nerves the son of Jupiter could not take it anymore so he came untouched, staining his panties. Nico got up turned Jason around and kissed his rosy lips fiercely. The urges lessened a bit so they laid in bed panting for  several minutes in bed for some rest.

 

"Any regrets?"- asked Jason.

 

They both shook their heads as they rubbed against each other 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Some more pics! Next chap will have Jason/Octavian, Bryce/Nico, Lukercy and Nicercy. I'm open to requests so if you want another ship comment but it has to be with at least one of these 6 character. Ships with other characters will be explored in future chapters. Anyway I have an exam tomorrow so wish me luck :) Anyway what's with AO3 these days it goes down more often then ... well the characters in my stories, I had to rewrite this chapter a few times became when I pres preview it says AO3 is own.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you wanna do now?- asked the Ghost King.

 

"Shouldn't you be looking for Percy now?"- asked Jason.

 

"What's the rush and besides this place is huge, it's pointless looking for him so might as well wait till I bump into him or at least know where he is"

 

"Ok, well I don't know, how about we see what's happening in other parts of this house"- said Jason emphasizing the word 'other'.

 

"You wanna see the dungeon don't you?"- smirked the Italian.

 

"You betcha!"- replied the blond. So he took off all the lingerie and Nico shadow traveler them to the dungeon. There were two people there: Bryce and Octavian, the two arrogant sadists. Nico had managed to push them in the river Lethe a few months ago but he should have known it would take more than just memory loss to change these two, they were the same people with the same traits, just without memories. They were at the moment dressed in typical leather BDSM pants.

 

"Well! What have we here?!"- smirked the augur. Then Bryce snapped his fingers and zombies came of of the earth and forced the two demigods on their knees. Nico and Jason would have been able to defeat them with ease but at the moment they wanted to be dominated. Octavian grabbed 2 vibrators, one with a golden retriever tail attached to it and the other one with a fox tail. He inserted them inside Nico's and Jason's asses. He then placed cock rings on their dick and ordered them to lick his feet. They obeyed licking and sucking the sweaty toes of the British's feet than the sat down and thrust his feet into their mouths making them choke. Once the lanky blond had enough he stood up and ordered them to crawl behind him. Next thing they knew they were tied to some benches and the two started spanking them. Barking sounds could be heard since the two were ordered to bark instead of making any other sound. Octavian and Bryce were ruthless, they made sure Jason and Nico wouldn't be able to seat for days. Many spanks and barks later, Jason's ass was back to being bright red and Nico's was a nice shade of crimson. Then the vibrators were removed and Jason felt Octavian's dick being thrust into him while Nico - Bryce's. The two started thrusting and made sure to hit Nico and Jason's prostates every time. The said demigods were sweating, moaning and whimpering, they knew that Octavian and Bryce would never let them cum so one look in each other's eyes was all they needed to make a deal to clench their cheeks as hard as possible. These made the two sadists cum. They smirked and slapped Nico and Jason's asses hard. The two demigods were soon untied.

 

"I see you two are that desperate!" said the augur as he positioned them on all fours on the floor and place a vibrating double dildo inside their holes. The two were whimpering and as Bryce removed their cock ring the two spilled their seeds onto the floor.        

"Now lick it up!"- ordered Bryce. At that moment the Italian grabbed Jason and shadow traveled back to the room they were previously in.

 

"Why did you do that Neeks, I know those two are jerks but we knew what to expect when we went to the dungeon?"- asked the son of Jupiter.

 

"Because with use gone Bryce will make Octavian lick our loads off the floor!"- replied the Ghost King.

 

"Oh he'll be so grumpy!"- giggled the blond. Then he looked out the window.

 

"I know where we're going next!"- he smirked.

 

"Where?"- asked the Ghost King.

 

"The pond!"- replied the blond.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because Percy and Luke are there and not just to have a swim, if you know what I mean."

 

"I don't know Jason."

 

"Alright, this has been going on for long enough, why are you staying away from him?"

 

"Well his mom died, it's clear that he's still vulnerable, I'm not sure it's the best time to approach him!"

 

"Neeks, you might be right about that but either way he's still gonna have sex and lots of it, at least this way you can say something to him before thing get out of hand."- said the son of Jupiter.

 

"You know what, fine!"- said the son of Hades and shadow traveled them to the pond. There was no-one there.

 

"I don't get it!"- said the son of Jupiter. Nico thought for a moment and then had a light bulb moment.

 

"I do look!"- he said pointing at the pond. Luke and Percy were in an air bubble at the bottom. The sea prince was on his knees sucking the blond's huge, thick dick.  

 

"Nico isn't this sorta wrong?"- asked the Roman.

 

"Seriously after everything that's happened today you ask me if a little voyeurism is wrong?"

 

"Point taken!"

 

They continued watching as the raven haired demigod took all of Luke's length into his mouth. He started groping the huge hairy balls making the son of Hermes groan (at least judging by his facial expression). Then just as the two snooper though it couldn't get any more steamy, Percy took Luke's balls into his mouth.

 

"Whoa, how didn't he dislocate his jaw?!"- asked Jason after managing to close his mouth from amazement.

 

"Well, he's a Greek demigod or god, what the Tartarus are we now?"

 

"Who knows?!" 

 

They began watching again just in time for Luke to cum. He blew half his load in the green eyed demigod's mouth and the other half on his face. The two then noticed that Percy had been jerking himself off all the time and came onto the pond bottom. The two the emerged to see Jason and Nico.

 

"Well, it look like we have and audience"- smirked Luke making the two snooping demigods blush.

 

"Oh, no need to be embarrassed! Perce, how about you show di Angelo the underwater world while I fuck my sorta ex's brother and then we switch."- said Luke.

 

The son of Poseidon didn't need to be told twice and submerged. Nico got into the water while Luke got out, slapping the Italian's ass on the way.

 

Percy pulled Nico into an air bubble.

 

"Well, come on Neeks, let's do it."- said the sea prince.

 

"No!"- replied the olive skinned demigod.

 

"Why not?"- asked Percy confused.

 

"Perce, you lost your mother and I'm not buying that bullshit about you being over it!"

 

"Ok, I'm not over it, now can we have sex?"

 

"No! Perce you don't have to pretend your that everything's OK"

 

"It has to be Neeks, because there sure isn't anything I can do about it! Or maybe there is, can you take me to the river Lethe?"

 

"Percy! Do you really want to lose the memories of your mother?!"

 

"No! So what now, we can't not have sex, that's why we're living in this house."

 

"Oh, we'll have sex, I just wanted to make sure I'm not taking advantage of you"

 

"You're not, promise! Now can we finally have sex?"- pleaded the son of Poseidon.

 

"Yes!"

 

At that Percy got on all fours and wiggled his ass. Nico smirked and thrust into his lover. He realized Percy want one you wanna go easy on so he started fucking him hard and made sure to hit his prostate as frequently as possible. The sea prince was seeing stars and started moaning and then he felt the Italian's hand on his heart shaped ass as Nico slapped him with each thrust. He realized Percy would need some more stimulation to cum again after only several minutes so he started stroking his dick. That did it and Percy came on the pond bottom again. His ass tightened around Nico and the Italian soon spilled his seed. He pulled out and they kissed, lying on the sandy bottom of the pond. After they caught their breaths Percy decided to resurface.

Once they did all that could be heard were Jason's yelps and whimpers. The blond was riding Luke dick, his ass was cherry red and he was sweating like a pig. It was clear that the who had already came once as there was cum on Luke's abs and some oozing out of the Roman's ass. Percy then got and idea.

 

A few minutes later Luke was simultaneously spanking and doggy-style fucking Nico whose face was buried in Jason's ass who was lying on top of Percy whom he was fucking while the sea prince played with his nipples and licked his sweaty armpits. Even though the boys had already came a few times the spell was clearly strong and heat, the rubbing of their bodies, the teenage hormones only stimulated so withing a few minutes they all came again, Luke in Nico, Nico on the ground, Jason inside Percy and Percy on the blond's abs.    When the four stood up Jason realized that his nipples had produced milk for the first time. Seeing as it was almost time for the spells effect to take a break the three other boys quickly licked the Romans purple nipples clean, tasting Jason's sweet, warm, fresh milk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next time I will be updating my other story so that will give me some time to think of what the next chapter would focus on because I honestly don't have a clue. I have ideas but I'm not sure how it'll turn out. Anyway always open for requests and I guarantee I will use most of them in some point of the story. Also wish me good luck on my next exam :) And just in case anyone was expecting this to be Christmas themed, in my country we follow the Julian calendar meaning Christmas is a week after New Year. Also if anyone's wondering I put a pond and not a poll because I hate pools, I would never a pool over a natural body of water like ponds, lakes, seas, oceans, rivers and even dam lakes (at least it's part natural).


	4. Chapter 4

The four boys went to the dining room/ kitchen. They grabbed a quick bite, Percy had a fish burger with blue raspberry soda, he usually felt guilty when eating fish but knowing that the food here was magically created made him feel better about eating it, Nico ate pizza with some fancy Italian tomato mint sauce, mozzarella, olives, prosciutto and more mint and some champagne, Jason Californian rolls with something he called acorn coffee and Luke - strawberry pancakes and forest fruit juice. The food was gone within ten minutes and the boys went to play video games with the exception of Nico who found out that the house had a music room. When he had been young he had known how to play the violin and piano and has been taking dance, art and design lessons since he had been four and according to Hades his mom had been an awesome chef. Trying to be closer to his old life Nico had re-taught these thing to himself. Will was in the music room playing the harp so Nico sat at the piano and joined him into a duet. Nico always knew the son of Apollo had a crush on him, it's easy to notice when you are going through the same so he was kinda thankful to Aphrodite for this, something he never thought would happen. The blond was a little shy so Nico would give him some time and space till he's more comfortable. Soon the horniness was back, time flies so Nico decided to look around. He got back to where the others were to find Luke fucking Chris who was in a turquoise, short, summer dress. 

 

"Where are the others?"- asked the Ghost King.

 

"Jason's with Leo and Percy with Grover"- said Luke whose face was as red as blood.

 

"OK, I'll leave you two, now"- said Nico and went along. On the way he bumped into Frank. The moment he realized what happened he got and idea. Before the Roman could react he shadow traveled them to a room nearby.

 

"Hey Zhang! So here's the deal, we shag on my terms and don't die of blue balls, otherwise door stays sealed by the shadows."

 

Seeing no other choice and being partially afraid of the son of Hades Frank agreed. Then Nico used the shadows to get frank on the bed on his stomach with hiss hands and feet held to the bedpost by the shadows. He then used his powers again to shadow travel a cock ring in his hand. He placed it on Franks seven inch member. Then he gave the big pale moons a hard slap making the Canadian yelp. Then another one harder than the first one and then again and again. The son of Mars' yelps eventually turned into moans and whimpers. When Nico decided that his ass was a nice shade of dark red he stopped. He made the shadows flip the shape-shifter so that he was lying on his back, his sensitive ass stinging at contact with the mattress. Then the Italian thrust his dick into the tight entrance which had gotten really slick during spanking. He started moving at a fast pace which was liquefying the Roman's insides. Nico constantly kept hitting his prostate but Frank couldn't cum because of the damn cock ring. The Ghost King was close, though and soon spilled his seed inside the Roman's ass. He then removed the cock ring and shadow traveled a pair of nipple vibrators which he attached to Frank's nipples and Impaled himself on his lover's rock hard member. 

 

"Zhang change your dick into a wolf's!"-ordered the olive skinned boy and the Canadian obeyed. Nico then started moving making sure to hit his prostate frequently. Frank didn't last long and soon came inside Nico. His knot began expanding, locking them together and causing Nico to cum over the Roman's abs. After a few minutes of being locked together Nico removed the nipple vibrators and massaged the Canadian's nipples causing him to spill some milk. The nipple stimulation seemed to lessen the hardness of the Roman's dick as it was soon back to normal. Then suddenly Jason was heard moaning from the room on the right.

 

<meanwhile>

 

Jason was beneath Leo. Funny thing to say considering their size. The son of Hephaestus was as much of an ADHD in bed as anywhere else so Jason was practically fully stimulated. The Latino's crafty fingers were playing with his nipples, his tongue barely left the warmness and wetness of Jason's mouth. His almost 8 inch dick was trusting inside the blond's ass while having a vibrator in his own ass. Soon all this became too much for the son of Jupiter and he spilled his seed and milk. Seeing as this all happened at the same time the Roman it was so much that he Roman moaned-screamed his lover's name. Leo pulled out before he came. He removed the vibrator from his ass and got on Jason's face. The blonds tongue started exploring the demigod's slick entrance and got acquainted with the pungent taste of Leo's hole while stimulating a few nerves. Now the Latino was really close and got up. He turned around, jerked his member for a few minutes and came on his lover's hair, face and tongue.  

 

<meanwhile>

 

Grover had talked Percy into having sex in the garden so the sea prince was now against a tree, wearing a short shirt as the satyr's 8,5 inch dick was fucking his ass. Grover himself was wearing a goat tailed vibrator and although his thrust were really rapid he made sure to hit Percy's prostate with each and every one of them sending the son of Poseidon into ecstasy. Percy was moaning so loud he was pretty sure his moans made some nosy birds fly away. Grover realized his lover was close had held his dick hard enough to prevent him from cumming. Percy clenched his cheeks which caused the satyr to blow his load inside him. But he kept thrusting and holding the sea prince's dick. After several minutes of thrusting at an even faster pace Grover came again but Percy was again prevented. The same happened again only this time Percy was so desperate his nipples spilled some milk. Grover continued with the fucking and came a couple of more times. He then pulled out, pulled out his vibrator, placed it inside Percy and jerked him off. Now the son of Poseidon had a goat tail, his stomach was so swollen he looked pregnant and there was dried milk and drying cum all over his body, just what the satyr had wanted to see.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I don't have much to say this time as I should be in bed so next time Jason and Nico will switch partners while Percy has sex with Malcolm and the Stolls might appear.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico shadow traveled himself and Frank to where Jason's voice seemed to be coming from. 

 

"Hey Jace!"- said the Ghost King.

 

"Whoa! Stop sneaking up on people, it's creepy!"- said the blond surprised.

 

"Get used to it, with this whole immortality thing my shadow travel knows no limits. Anyway I came to pick up a naughty imp."- said the Italian and shadow traveled himself and Leo to roof terrace where there were gym mattresses laid on the floor. Once they were out of the shadow realm the Latino realized he was in a purple swimming thong and matching top. Then he noticed how the sun was making Nico's muscular body shine, it was delicious. So without giving it a second thought the son of Hephaestus stood up and kissed the Italian.

 

"Well, well someone's feeling cheeky, I believe a spanking's in order."- said the Ghost King and slapped Leo's firm heart shaped ass. They got on the floor with Leo in the olive skinned boy's lap. Nico gave his lover a hard smack making him whimper, then another one and another one, each harder than the previous. Leo was moaning whimpering and sweating, his dick was rock hard and the harder Nico hit the hornier he became. After 30 slaps not even the tanned skin of the Latino's ass cheeks could conceal the nice red color they've become. They got up and kissed. Nico rubbed warming lube on the son of Hephaestus' nipples making them as hard as a cat's head and irritated. He pushed Leo against the fence of the terrace which wasn't really a fence more like a half wall. The Latino could feel as the Ghost Kings huge dick popped his cherry. Clearly the thong was staying on, the same couldn't be said about the top as Nico ripped it off with his teeth. The Italian's thrust were even harder than his spankings. Leo was in ecstasy and he saw stars with each and every thrust as Nico's member assaulted his prostate. Withing several minutes of doing it at this unbelievably fast pace Leo came, staining his thong. Only moments later Nico's seed filled his insides. The feeling of being filled stimulated the Latino even more and his nipples spilled some milk which was sprayed over the fence. Then the impish demigod heard someone yell: "Hey!", but before he could see who it was the son of Hades shadow traveled them. 

 

<meanwhile>

 

Jason could not believe it. If anyone told him hours ago that he would be doing this he would have sent them to a mental hospital. He was lying on Frank's muscular body with his face to the son of Mars' crotch while his own genital were at the Canadian's face. Frank was being quite the control freak at the moment so the blond was sucking his dick and fondling his balls while Frank was rimming him. He could feel Frank was close so he licked the vein on the underside of his really thick dick. Not even a second later the Canadian's cum was down Jason's throat. But then the son of Mars thrust his tongue so deep he tickled the blue eyed demigod's prostate which caused the son of Jupiter to cum all over his face. 

 

"Now look at the mess you made, you need a spanking!"- said the Canadian. The Jason felt his big hand fall hard on his ass. He knew that tomorrow he wouldn't be able to sit or maybe he would because of the spell but either way he was enjoying this too much. Frank then ordered him to rim him and the blond obeyed. he started stretching the pick puckered entrance with his tongue and then as he thrust inside he recognized the taste of Nico's cum which was mixed with the Canadian's slick. Soon Jason too started ticking his lover's prostate and Frank came all over his face.

 

"Looks like we are even, why don't you spank me while I suck you."- said the son of Mars. Jason obeyed and tried hard not to laugh at Frank's request. He smacked his ass hard as he could feel the Canadian's tongue wrap around his dick. Soon after holding it for several minutes to get the meaty pale moons a nice shade of crimson the Californian came inside Frank's mouth. They got up and realized their nipples were about to explode. Next thing they knew they were covered in each other's milk. 

 

Then Nico and Leo shadow traveled into the room. The Latino realized he was no longer wearing his outfit. With a few snaps of his fingers he created a work of art. Frank was lying on top of Leo, every inch of them including their holes were covered in strong warming lube, Frank's dick was inside Leo while he had a vibrator in his own ass which was set on the highest intensity and they were tied to the bed posts and each other. Nico and Jason smirked and walked out.

 

<meanwhile>

 

Percy went outside. There he saw Malcolm covered in milk.

 

"Hey Mal!"- said the sea prince seductively.

 

"Not now Perce, can't you see I'm covered in milk!"- said the blond.

 

"Yeah, how did that happen."- asked the son of Poseidon.

 

"Someone has sex on the roof terrace, I walk outside, next thing I know I am covered in milk."- explained the son of Athena.

 

"Well let me help you with that!"- smirked the raven haired demigod and started licking the milk off Malcolm.

 

"Uhm, Perce what are you doing?"- asked the gray eyed demigod.

 

"What does it look like? -Licking someone's milk of off my ex's brother. You know you're kinda slow for a son of the goddess of wisdom. Then it hit the blond. He grabbed Percy's hips and carried the green eyed demigod to the nearest wall. They started making out. The kisses were sloppy with lots of tongue but Percy enjoyed them more than he probably should have. Malcolm impaled the Percy on his 7,5 inch dick and resumed kissing. The sea prince started moving up and down at a superhumanly fast pace hitting his prostate every time while his tongue danced with Malcolm's. The son of Athena was really turned on, his dating life had been slow at fist, then as time passed by he had had a few relationships and even sex but seeing his sister's ex boyfriend fucking himself on his dick was the ultimate turn on. He soon came into the tight ass and sent some naughty thoughts into the son of Poseidon's head using his new powers. Percy came at that exact moment and spilled some milk all over the blond's abs.

 

"Well now you have even more milk on you!"- laughed the raven haired demigod after having stopped panting.

 

"As long as I know whose milk is it I can live with it!"- smirked Malcolm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chap will be puppy!Leo and kitten!Percy and gods know what else, if you have requests I'm all ears as always. And also wish me luck on my next exam. And last but not least I changed Leo's pic in the first chap.


	6. Chapter 6

Travis was walking to the room he and Connor had agreed to meet up in while Alabaster's cum was oozing from his ass down his legs. The shagging with the son of Hecate was not so random, though. He opened the door to find quite the surprise. By the look of things Connor was blackmailing Frank and Leo who were bound to bed by shadows and judging by the state they were in they have been like this for at least 4 orgasms. Connor was making them drink his cum for their freedom. Once they realized that they had no other hope seeing as it was a quarter to 5, the time when the spell becomes inactive the agreed. Once they drank a cup of the trickster's cum Travis ran his finger over his legs to pick up some of Alabaster's cum. He then put his finger near the shadows and they were gone. Leo and Frank were free and did not wait around to get out of the room. 

 

"So have you decided who we are using it on?"- asked Travis.

 

"Yup, Leo and Percy!"- replied Connor.

 

"Hasn't Leo been through enough?"

 

"Can you think of someone better?"

 

"Point taken."- said Travis as his brother handed him a jar. In a minute the small jar was full of witch cum.

 

"So there are about 10 minutes left wanna go for a quickie?"- asked Connor.

 

"Sure"- answered Travis. Not a moment later his dick was inside his brother tight, juicy bubble butt. Connor was lying on his stomach with his legs almost not spread at all while Travis was assaulting his prostate and spanking him at the same time. Connor was moaning and whimpering shamelessly, even before this spell he has had quite a few wet dreams about his brother. After a few minutes Connor came staining the sheets. Only seconds later Travis spilled his seed inside the tightness. The laid there panting and kissing until they could feel the effects of the spell wearing off. They went to the dining room to get some lunch, bringing the jar with them. They found Percy and Leo. The sea prince was eating ice cream while the Latino milk and brownies. This was gonna be way too easy. Connor went there and distracted the two while Travis poured some of Alabaster's cum into Leo's milk and Percy's ice cream. Now all they had to do was wait for the spell to become active again. So they grabbed some grilled cheese sandwiches and strawberry juice and went to play some video games while waiting. Time quickly flew by and the spell soon became active again. Then it happened. The sea prince now had the tail, ears, whiskers and paws of a cat while Leo the ones of a dog.

 

"What the?!"- the who wondered confused.

 

"Oh I've seen this before, don't worry guys this is some type of a spell done by a non-witch by alternative means. It will wear off eventually but since it's somehow mixed with this orgy immortality spell you'll probably become hornier due to animal instincts, however I think once you have sex and blow your loads the effect of the orgy spell will temporarily be down until you're fully human again."- explained the son of Hecate.

 

"Ok Al, but now we gotta go!"- the two said and crawled outside. The thing was that this was not only making the horniness stronger it was also strengthening their ADHD. The two ran around the huge garden and all the big trees. Due to the animal instincts Leo was chasing Percy who was climbing threes. Then as Percy thought he had Lost the Latino, Leo appeared in front of him and tackled him to the ground. The son of Hephaestus used the opportunity and kissed the sea prince. They were both horny and couldn't take it anymore so once the make out session was done the son of Poseidon got on all fours and Leo thrust his erect member inside his tight ass. The dogboy started thrusting inside his lover making super to hit Percy's prostate with each and every thrust. The catboy wanted to moan and whimper but instead meows were coming out of his mouth. It was all to much for him between the spells, his hormones, the assault on his prostate,the rubbing between his and Leo's body and the grass, so he soon came on the ground. His walls tightened around Leo. With a loud howl the son of Hephaestus came inside the sea prince. Once they caught their breaths they realized they were locked by Leo's knot. Seeing as the effects of the spells were down for now they decided to use this time to take a nap, It was really warm outside, so Leo spooned Percy and they fell asleep on the soft grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It's kinda short because I had no other ideas. I have absolutely no idea when I'm gonna update next probably Tuesday, I really don't know due to being really busy with exams, anyway the point is I'm gonna update my other story which means you'll have plenty of time to write request about what you want in the next chapter, but give me a whole idea not just a pairing.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo woke up to the smell of ... something. He woke up Percy.

 

"Do you smell that?"- asked the Latino.

 

"Yeah it's like horny animal hormones, I don't know which animal, though."

 

They got up to take a look around and found a desperate Ghost King with bunny ears, bunny paws and a fluffy tail.

 

"Ok what the heck is happening here?"- asked the sea price.

 

"Let's just say after this is over the Stolls are gonna get it, now are you two gonna help me out or something?"

 

The minute the son of Hades said that he found him self on the ground with Leo on top of him. He was flipped on his back and Percy positioned his ass in the Italian's face. The son of Poseidon's loud moans soon scarred the birds from the nearby trees. Meanwhile Leo thrust into the olive skinned boy's ass. Percy was whimpering and moaning even louder now that the son of Hades was moaning inside him. Then something unexpected. Somehow all three felt a hormonal rush running through their veins making them super horny and enhancing their ADHD. The pace was now super-fast, Leo was hitting Nico's prostate several times in a second and Percy was pretty sure his throat was gonna be sore from moaning. Percy and Nico came at exactly the same time, the former on Nico's back and the latter on the ground. The Italian's walls tightened around Leo and the Latino soon came inside the Ghost King, his knot locking them together.

There was something unusual, though. Leo took quite some time to finish cumming and his cum was very runny, almost like water. Once they were able to separate the three realized they no longer had animal parts. As they were walking towards the house Leo's cum oozing from Nico's ass, but there was something not right about it.  For one it was running down his legs way too was and there was this very familiar smell. Then it hit Nico.

 

"Valdez did you pee inside me?

 

"Maybe!"

 

"What?!"

 

"I'm sorry guys, but I was a dogboy at the moment and dogs mark wit piss."- explained the son of Hephaestus.

 

"You did it inside me too?!"- asked the raven haired boy.

 

"Maybe"

 

"Valdez you're lucky I'm tired right now, I mean I rimmed him!"- yelled the Ghost King.

 

"Don't blame me, it's not my fault I had dog instincts!"- replied Leo.

 

"You're right, the Stolls are gonna get it!"

 

The tree walked back into the house. Percy soon located the son of Apollo he was looking for. The healer was jerking himself off on the kitchen floor while sweating enormously. 

 

"Hey Will!"- yelled the green eyed demigod.

 

"What's up Perce?"

 

"While I was a catbot I sat on my tail can you check my tail bone or something."

 

"Sure Perce come over here!"- ordered the blond.

 

The the started tracing the other boy's spine all the way to his ass.

 

"Everything's fine Perce."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Of course!"

 

"I don't know maybe you need to go a little deeper"

 

"Perce you didn't sat on your tail did you?"

 

"Oh no, looks like I've been a naughty boy, how are you gonna punish me, doc?"

 

"Well we do need to make sure you have enough circulation in your lower parts, just to be safe."

 

"English please!"

 

"Spanking, doctor's orders!"- smirked the blond.

 

Percy laid on Will's lap as his ass met the hand of the son of Apollo. Percy only let out a few whimpers as Will slapped his cheeks over and over, making his ass bright red and stinging. Will stopped at the 20th smack and as the sea prince tried to get up he gave one last, hard, surprising slap (dirty trick) which made Percy yelp.

 

"Good boy, I think you deserve a lollipop!"- said Will pointing to his erection.

 

 Percy took the blond's 6 inch dick into his mouth. It might have not been the longest dick Percy has seen, but it was probably the thickest and the most hairless. 

 

In a few minutes Will was about to blow his load but the sea prince suddenly stopped sucking. The blond was about to ask why but then he felt someone's fingers playing with his nipples. One looked at those olive skinned fingers and he knew it was the Ghost King. 

Nico ordered Percy to get on all fours and then made Will thrust inside him. Once that was done he buried his face in the blond's peach shaped ass. It was official, the son of Apollo had absolutely no body hair. As the olive skinned boy started rimming the tight ass, he was pretty sure the whole world knew what he was doing because Will's moans were as loud as harpy screams. When that was done Nico wasn't sure he wanted to find out what would happen if he thrust his dick inside the blond, but he did it anyway and started moving immediately. He was pretty sure that if will moaned any louder this whole place would fall down onto them. He made sure to hit the blond's prostate with every hard thrust as the healer did the same to Percy. Will was the first to spill his seed, all sweaty and mesmerized. Percy and Nico soon followed at almost the same time. They stayed like that for a little while and then the son of Apollo got and idea.

Now he and Nico were positioned so that their members were touching by side while facing the ceiling. The raven haired demigod lowered himself only them. He than started fucking himself and making sure to hit his prostate every time. He couldn't believe it, he had came minutes ago and he was on the edge again. A few more thrusts ans he came again, unbelievable. His ass tightened around his lovers' dick as the two filled him up. They laid like that for a few minutes on the cool kitchen floor. Once Nico had enough energy, he got up and started walking towards the door.

 

"Wait, I know that look Neeks, what are you scheming?"-asked the green eyed demigod.

 

"Nothing just some revenge on the Stolls"- smirked the son of Hades. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It's good to finally be back! I'm done with my exams and now I'm free to write. Someone requested to somehow incorporate urine into all this smut and I was nervous, so I kept thinking and thinking how to do it without making it too extreme and that it hit me, dog's scent marking instincts. Anyway in the next chapter, Nico gets his revenge o the Stolls (get ready for food sex) but another person becomes victim to the Stolls' tricks dring their punishment, so help me chose animal parts for jason:
> 
> A) Fox  
> B) Lion  
> C) Cheetah  
> D) Koala ears, paws and pouch with teddy bear tail  
> E) Hamster  
> F) Beaver  
> G) Raccoon  
> H) Squirrel  
> I) Red Panda  
> J) Skunk (really thought it would be funny)  
> K) Sloth  
> L) Weasel  
> M) Horse (braided tail)
> 
> As you can see there're lots of choices, but keep in mind he's gonna bottom. Put the letter in your comment and I also take other requests, so if you have an idea please comment but not just a pairing, of course.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico was thinking about his revenge on the Stolls when he ran into Jason. The blond had the tail and teeth of a beaver.

 

"Well I see the Stolls have been busy! Wanna help me punish them?"- asked the Ghost King.

 

"You bet"- replied the son of Jupiter.

 

The two though of an idea and went to the kitchen. Nico was able to shadow travel the Stolls from wherever the had been to him. He then opened his mouth and dark blackish-purple mist started coming out. By the time it stopped the sons of Hermes were out cold. 

 

When they regained consciousness they were lying on their stomachs on the dining room table. their arms were tied behind their backs with black licorice laces as were their legs. They could also feel that their balls were tied with licorice as well. Bananas had been put into their holes with ice cream as lube, their nipples had hardened chocolate sauce on them and there were apples in their mouths. The two looked up and saw Nico and Jason. They now knew what to expect.

 

The son of Hades shadow traveled a paddle in his hand and they went to their 'slaves', Nico to Connor and Jason to Travis. Nico smacked the trickster with the paddle while Jason used his tail to do the same to his brother. The two were trying to yelp, scream, moan or whimper but non of it was coming out due to the apples. By the time Jason and Nico decided they have had enough the Stolls' asses were almost purple and super-sensitive. Then the bananas were removed from the tricksters' holes and the two demigods thrust their dicks inside, without bothering to cup the licorice laces so they could spread their legs. The fucking was fast, hard and brutal making it clear that the Stolls weren't supposed to be enjoying themselves. They did anyway, how could they not when they saw stars with each thrust. Soon ice cream wasn't the only liquid the sons of Hermes' holes were filled with as Nico and the son of Jupiter spilled their seeds. Then they thrust vibrators inside the desperate tricksters.

 

"Wanna cum?"- asked the son of Hades and the two nodded.

 

He took the apples out of their mouths and Jason stuck his fingers coated with some of Alabaster's cum inside their mouths. The two soon had the tails and ears of a fennec fox. Now Aphrodite's spell. the vibrators inside them and the animal instincts, it was all to much for them and they came despite the presence of the licorice laces that tied their balls. 

 

<meanwhile>

 

Percy was walking thinking what or rather who to do next when the choice was made for him. Frank grabbed him and pulled him in one of the bedrooms. The two started making out and grinning their bodies against each other. They fell onto bed. Just then the son of Poseidon realized that the Canadian was holding a vibrating double ended dildo in his hand.

 

"Oh, I get it!" -said the sea prince and laid on his back. The son of Mars coated the dildo in lube and he would have done the same with his and his lover's holes but after all the sex they have gotten so far is wan't really necessary. He then trust it inside the green eyed demigod's pink puckered entrance, making Percy moan. He now got into a half seating position and placed the other end of the dildo inside him. Next he turned the vibrations on the strongest lever, making himself and the raven haired boy moan and whimper. Thankfully the toy was really bendable as Frank was planning to use in a little different position than the current one. The got on top on his lover and started thrusting the dildo with his ass deeper inside Percy, fucking himself in the process. He made sure to hit both their prostates as frequently as possible. They were moaning, their asses were slapping each other, their rock hard dicks and balls were rubbing against each other as were their nipples. At one point the Roman grabbed his and his lover's dicks and started stroking them. The two unsurprisingly soon came very soon.

 

They laid like that for a few minutes panting and kissing and then Frank took out the dildo.  Once they had enough energy to get back on their feet they headed for the giant bedroom. The spell would become inactive soon so it was time to hit the hay. Upon entering they saw all the demigods in a kind of sex train. They were each lying in bed with someone's dick in their hole and their dick in someone else's hole. Frank got onto Leo's dick and then through the door came Jason and Nico. Jason got onto Frank's dick and Nico onto Jason's so seeing as Percy was the last demigod to lie down his goth onto the Ghost King's member. Soon Hypnos consumed them.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It's kinda short but believe me this is where this chap needs to end. Now in the next chapter there's gonna be three things:
> 
> -morning sex  
> -licking kink  
> -I don't know yet.
> 
> Comment on what you want to see and it could be the 3rd thing, also I need a paring for the licking kink. BTW sorry I haven't posted this earlier, but I have a sinus infection so it's kinda hard to concentrate.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy woke up. He felt some kind of heaviness in his stomach. Then he realized that it was swollen as if he were pregnant. He looked at the stains of cum on the sheets and realized that everyone must have been having wet dreams all night. He got up but it hurt. The door opened and Tyson was standing on the other side.

 

"Need help big brother?"- asked the cyclops.

 

"Yeah, Ty, let's go to another room."- said the sea prince and they left.

 

"How come you aren't hurting Ty?"- wondered Percy.

 

"I sucked it all out of me"- replied the younger son of Poseidon.

 

"How...? Wait, never mind!"

 

They went to the closest room and Percy laid on the be on his back with his legs spread and raised in the air. Tyson got between his legs and buried his face in his brother's ass. He licked the puckered entrance and then thrust his tongue inside. He tasted the Ghost King's seed mixed with Percy's slick. All the while Percy hadn't stopped moaning and whimpering. The sea prince never thought the day would come when he would achieve orgasm only via rimming. That was soon proved wrong as he came all over Tyson's hair. The cyclops got up and started stroking his dick. It didn't take long for him to spill his morning jizz all over Percy.

 

<break>

 

Luke knew he was asking for it when he agreed to shag with Ethan and Alabaster but if he thought he would be prepared for what was coming he was in over his head. The son of Hermes walked into the room they had agreed to meet in. The minute he got in Ethan caught him from behind and Alabaster charmspoke him to do everything they tell him to. And this was only the start of it. A few more spells and Luke was five years younger. After than he was made to shave every single body hair of his and put into a French maid outfit which was a number too small. It also came with platform heels, stockings, a garter belt, black panties and a bra which was really really tight. Al felt creative so he teleported some sex toys into/onto Luke's appropriate body parts. So the blond was now also wearing a cock cage, a vibrator up his ass and nipple vibrators. He was then commanded to give the son of Hecate a full body tongue bath. He started at the witch-boy's sweaty toes sucking each one throughly making sure to suck till he no longer tasted the pungent sweat of the son of Hecate. The blond worked his way through Al's legs to his hairy pubes, balls and dick. By the time he was done this body area was as wet as a rain forest. Next came the pits but before that Luke tried to tease the son of Hecate's huge, rock hard nipples only to find out that Alabaster's nipples were the most thick-skinned nipples he had ever encountered, it was if they weren't any more sensitive that regular skin. Once he got to the pits the son of Hermes realized that Alabaster 'keeps thing natural under there'. He started licking and when he was done he was sure he would be puking hairballs like a cat. Next thing he knew he was on his knees sucking Ethan and Al's dicks. They forced him to choke on them for quite a while, after all they were all immortal. Soon the blond's mouth was full of cum which he had to swallow. The two could see that he was desperate for an orgasm so now he was in Ethan's lap with his skirt lifted and the Asian spanking him. Luke wasn't sure what the point of this was but with one final slap and a click of Al's fingers he felt himself reaching orgasm but neither could he feel cum nor was the cock cage removed. Then after a few moments he realized his cum was somehow in his ass.

 

 young Luke

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Anyway this is kinda the last chap....for now! What I'm trying to say is this story has no real plot, it's like a collection of connected drapples so I feel like stopping here because I plan on writing another story. If you were hoping to read more of this you can request what you want and If I like the idea and am relatively free I will write and post it.
> 
> Anyway for those interested the new story will be something about how some demigod's powers can rise if they have a lover from the same gender and it will be my first story of PJO and related fandoms that does not contain Nicercy in any way. It contain smut, mpreg and the pairings are Jasico, Lukercy, Fraleo and possibly some pairing with Will.


	10. Chapter 10

**The first two requests (merged into one chapter)**

 

Something was wrong. No matter how much Percy and Jason had sex they simply couldn't cum. Their dicks were painfully hard and they were moments from fainting. Then the sun god appeared in front of them.

 

"I should have known? How did you do it Apollo?"- asked the sea prince.

 

"Well I blackmailed Aphrodite by threatening that I will tell Ares so he could fuck you." 

 

"Let me guess you want sex"- said the blond

 

"True but not here!"- said the god and teleported them to the garden. He took of his toga revealing his magically created 2 dicks. Both demigods gasped 

 

"Percy on all fours face kissing Jason's hole your lips inside his ass while he sucks righty and I fuck you with lefty."

 

They obeyed. Percy thrust his tongue in the blond's hole. He started devouring Jason's ass as the blond began whimpering. Both of the sun god's dicks became rock hard. 

 

Without warning he thrust his left dick inside Percy and ordered Jason to suck his right one. Having no other choice the blond obeyed. He Began sucking the giant dick, tangling his tongue around it and quickening his pace as time went by. Meanwhile Percy was moaning like a whore inside the blonds ass. He actually managed to stuff his rosy lips inside the tight hole. Apollo was hitting his prostate every nanosecond. Now the son of Poseidon understood why everyone had sex with the sun god. His moans made Jason's dick harder and the blond himself was moaning only the god's dick. After a few minutes both the demigods' dicks were painfully hard so Apollo decided to let them cum. Once they spilled their seeds on the green grass Percy's ass tightened around Apollo's dick and Jason's around Percy's lips. At the same time Jason licked the vein on the underside of the god's dick so Apollo came from both his dicks. Then something impossible happened. Apollo ejected so much cum that Percy's stomach became like that of an overdue pregnant person and somehow the same thing happened to Jason. Despite this the god was nowhere near done cumming. Seeing no other way his seed traveled out of Percy's stomach to his mouth while Jason's went the other way. By the time Apollo was done his cum was oozing from both boy's asses and their mouths. He smirked satisfied and teleported away while the two collapsed on the ground.

 

<break>

 

Something was happening to Frank, probably some of the Stolls' tricks. He couldn't control the shift so now he was a horse with the penis of a human. Being under Aphrodites spell in this form made him 5 times hornier.  Than he heard some thunder and next thing he knew tempest was there. The ventus' dick instantly became rock hard as dick Frank's. Tempest then jumped and when he landed his giant dick was right into the Canadian's hole. Frank realized his horse instincts were acting when he pushed his hips back to fully impale himself on the ventus' length. Tempest began thrusting at a brutally fast pace. Frank wanted to scream but all that came out were neighs. The other horse didn't stop and kept going. Frank wished he could have touched himself because the stallion was hitting his prostate with the giant monster with every brutal thrust. The Canadian was seeing starts, he was in ecstasy. After a few minutes of fucking Tempest had him pinned against a tree. Somehow Frank knew his lover was close and then he realized he had started transforming back into his human form. At the same time tempest's body size increased, he became a giant horse. Now only the tip of the giant dick was inside Frank's extremely stretched ass when the Canadian was fully human again. But it was too late. The stallion came causing Frank to eject from his dick to the ground and then he disappeared. The Canadian was drowning in cum. His whole body was covered making him look like a ghost/ zombie  and His ass and belly were so full that Tempest's seed was ever coming out of his mouth, ears and even nose. He finally was able to stroke himself and came almost as soon as he touched himself. He then got up and then fell down. Clearly he wasn't gonna get up in a while. As he stared at the sky the shape of the clouds turned into a horse's head and Frank swore, it winked at him.      

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As you know this story has no real plot, it's like a collection of connected drapples so I feel like stopping here because I plan on writing another story. If you were hoping to read more of this you can request what you want and If I like the idea and am relatively free I will write and post it. This was the first request, well the first two merged into one chapter. I hope you guys let me know what you thought of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy had to admit this spell had its advantages. An hour ago ago he was practically dying from sex with Apollo and Jason and now he was on his feet looking for his next sex partner. He wanted to get laid by Charles. While looking for the dark skinned demigod he bumped into Nico.

 

"Hey Nico have you seen Beckendorf?"

 

"Yes, he stole the Stolls from me a few minutes ago."- said the son of Hades.

 

"Then how about we put our heads together and get what we want?"- said the raven haired demigod making Nico smirk.

 

At one of the rooms the Stolls were fucking Beckendorf. All three of them were a moment away from cumming. The second The Stolls' dicks erupted inside Charles the son of Hephaestus was shadow traveled away. Nico then opened the door and smirked. Meanwhile Charles was teleported onto a bed in another room where Percy was waiting for him. 

 

"Perce if you wanted to fuck you could've just said so!"

 

"Where's the fun in that?"- said the sea prince and impaled himself on his lover 9 inch, thick dick. He started fucking himself at a pace so fast that it hurt even Charles. But the sea prince was determined, he started going even faster and made sure he hit his prostate every time. If he can survive sex with Apollo, he can survive anything, Out of nowhere Beckendorf smacked his ass. The sea prince yelped, but after that he was disappointed that his lover hadn't continued.

 

"More!"- demanded Percy.

 

"More?! You sure have some masochistic tendencies, Perce."- said the dark skinned demigod and obeyed. He smacked Percy hard a few more times giving his pale ass cheeks a nice bright red color. By the fifteenth slap the raven haired demigod was so turned on he blew his load. His ass became tighter around Charles' dick making the dark skinned boy spill his seed deep inside him. Percy fell on top of Beckendorf. They panted for a few second and playfully kissed each other before the green eyed demigod decided it was time to pull off. But before he could the son of Hephaestus stopped him. He got a big thick butt plug that had already been greased in oil. He Pulled Percy off of his length and inserted the toy.

 

"Oh Charlie I didn't know you had a kinky side!"- said Percy.

 

"Just wear that for the rest of the day and make sure the seed of everyone that fucks you stays inside. That way by bedtime you'll look 10 months pregnant.

 

<meanwhile>

 

Nico had the strangest urge. He wanted to be dominated. Sure he hasn't always topped, but bottoming and being dominant were two very different things. At the moment Connor had his fingers inside his ass while Travis was lubing up their dicks. After his hole was stretched enough Nico god up and slowly impaled himself on Travis' dick while facing Connor. Then the other son of Hermes slowly pucked his member inside Nico's already occupied ass. After that Travis started thrusting. Connor joined him after a short while so that when Travis would pull out Connor would thrust in. The pace was gradually becoming faster and Nico was soon seeing stars as his prostate was being stimulated almost non-stop. He moaned and whimpered. While he was occupied doing that the Stolls leaned to his collar bones and both left a hickey on each side. It took the son of hades a few moment to realize what they had done and although he made a mental note to kill them later at the moment it turned him on so much he came all over his abs. His walls tightened around his lovers' dicks and the two soon filled him up with their loads. They laid there for a few minutes panting before the sons of Hermes pulled their lover in for a threeway kiss. it was sloppy and there was a lot of tongue involved but Nico would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. Then he felt kinda tired and knew his ass would kill him later but he ignored that and took a nap. The Stolls not sure what to do joined him in the realm of Morpheus. 

...........

And they all lived happily ever after

The End

(What a corny way to end it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I haven't posted earlier, I have some stuff going on with my computer. As you know this story has no real plot, it's like a collection of connected drapples so I feel like stopping here because I plan on writing another story. I still have a request for Chiron/Percy and Minotaur/Percy which I might do as a separate story (emphasis on the might).


End file.
